


Mari Everywhere

by AyasakiArchive



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, Gen, Humor, Majima Everywhere (Yakuza)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyasakiArchive/pseuds/AyasakiArchive
Summary: Once, Kanan was a true fighting champion, a righteous fist that beat down the wicked and defended the weak. After a tragic fall from grace, those days are behind her now, and Kanan has accepted that. But due to another's interference she's now on a forced journey of getting back into shape. And Mari won't stop until Kanan's back on top.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan & Ohara Mari
Kudos: 4





	Mari Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Summary: Yakuza memes?! In MY Love Live?!
> 
> Inspired by the Yakuza series, particularly Yakuza 0 and Yakuza Kiwami.

"KANAN-CHAN!"

Violet eyes shot open wide at the sound of the familiar cry and Kanan immediately ran, knocking aside a dozen pedestrians as she tore down the avenue. Behind her, the manic grin of her dear childhood friend remained firmly in place as Mari trailed in hot pursuit, leaping over the living obstacles with ease.

The crazed blonde was gaining on her swiftly, and it was all Kanan could do to duck into the nearest storefront, silently grateful that Mari still retained the sense to not initiate combat inside an enclosed space. As she peeked out the window, she saw Mari disappear around a corner, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that's over with... for now." Slipping a few loose slips of yen into the cashier's tip jar, she strolled out nonchalantly back the way she'd come from, away from wherever Mari had run off to.

She'd only gotten ten feet before she froze on the spot. The hairs on the back of her neck stood instantly, and she nearly flinched as the manhole cover before her exploded upwards into the sky.

Then Mari was literally _launched_ from below, doing a backflip in mid-air before landing in front of Kanan in a battle ready stance, golden fire glistening in her eyes.

"Kanan-chan, I've got you now~!" she singsonged.

The blunette sighed as she raised her fists, idly cracking her knuckles before battle was joined.

* * *

The life of Kanan Matsuura was not an easy one. Ever since she could walk, her life could be summarized as a series of fights one after the other, only broken occasionally by the appearance of something worth fighting for. Family, friendship, romance... she'd experienced these concepts time and again, but it felt like more often than not she was fighting for her right to keep them. Such was the life of someone who'd grown up poor in a prefecture teeming with organized crime.

But unlike the masses, Kanan was not swept away in the tides of adversity. No, Kanan fought, and Kanan won. She made her way up the ladder by breaking the rungs as she ascended, clawing her way to the top with violence. And for a time, all was well for her.

But all good things must come to an end. For Kanan, her downfall came at the hands of one she called friend, rival, and apprentice. Said friend had gone on a rampage, leaving the blunette bruised, bleeding, and broken as she tore her way through the city's underworld, heedless of the consequences and the bodies left in her wake. It was very much like how Kanan had risen.

For years, Kanan struggled to regain what she'd lost in body and mind. Reputation and prestige became things of the past as the world moved around her, the blunette fighting her own physically frail self in order to reclaim some semblance of a normal life. When she had succeeded in her quest, Kanan realized that she was a has-been. No longer a martial goddess among mortals, she suddenly found herself free from the shackles of such a violent life. She'd never considered such liberation possible.

And yet, normality continued to elude her, thanks to the efforts of her dear friend and occasional lover, Mari Ohara.

Unlike Kanan, Mari refused to lead a normal civilian life, refused to watch as Kanan withered away from greatness. And so, eager to go to any length to see the blunette rise once more, she decided: anytime, anywhere, she would attack Kanan. Kanan would fight, and Kanan would win. This way, Mari would be the stepstool that Kanan would use to return to her pedestal, regardless of whether Kanan even wanted it or not.

After an initial confrontation with the blonde where Mari explained her intentions, Kanan developed a streak of paranoia.

Because when Mari said everywhere, she meant **everywhere**.

* * *

Kanan loosed a shout as she landed a savage roundhouse kick into a street thug's solar plexus, the blunette's finishing move sending the hapless goon flying across the street into a garbage bin. Shifting her stance into a heavier fighting style, she approached the downed thug to land the finishing blow when a familiar ululation of excitement echoed around her.

Turning, Kanan let out a soft sigh of resignation as the lithe form of Mari Ohara stepped through the crowd of unwanted spectators, the blonde dressed in her usual tacky tourist wear as she entered the fray.

"Why Kanan-chan! Don't tell me you started this party without me!" she called with a manic grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it," drawled Kanan in reply.

Without looking, Kanan lashed out with a foot, stomping her original opponent's face into the pavement with barely an acknowledgement. Her eyes narrowed as she took in Mari, the blonde slowly gyrating her hips tauntingly, that mad smile still in place as she enticed Kanan to come to her.

So Kanan did just that.

Roaring in defiance, the blunette charged.

* * *

Kanan's fist lashed out, landing a solid punch against the street thief's abdomen with earth-shattering concussive force. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and then a few more for good measure before the blunette finally finished it with a powerful strike that sent the would-be thief flying into an open dumpster. The dumpster lid slammed shut with the impact, signifying her victory.

As she glanced to her surroundings, Kanan realized with satisfaction that the rest of the thugs that had attacked her were in similar states of obliteration, a sharp contrast to the arrogant assurance they'd displayed a scant few minutes ago when they'd tried to mug her.

Collecting the cash from their wallets (because she had to make a living somehow), Kanan entered the nearby convenience store with her mind on her stomach, her encounter with the thugs already forgotten.

After several minutes of browsing the shelves for the night's meal, she placed a single convenience store bento on the checkout counter.

"That'll be 660 yen," said the cashier with a smile.

The blunette nodded in acknowledgement. "Pretty good price for the amount of food," she muttered under her breath as she rummaged through her wallet for the bills.

"Would you like it warmed up?"

"The bento? Sure." Then Kanan looked up.

She saw the crazed grin of none other than Mari Ohara, staring deeply into her.

"Wha-! MARI?!"

"That's my name~!" sang the blonde as she posed with a victory sign.

Kanan looked around. "But-! But where did the clerk go?!"

* * *

Fortune smiled on Kanan this day.

After a solid week of passing through the area morning, noon, and night, she'd finally and miraculously found a lone patch of turf to claim for some quality alone time along the riverside. Setting up a small and humble picnic for herself, the blunette swung her pole and cast a line far into the Kano river. Lazily holding the rod in one hand, she stretched out and relaxed, perfectly content to gaze upon the clouds floating overhead through the sky above.

The minutes passed in quiet solitude as she took in the serenity, the sights and sensations of the surrounding nature combining wonderfully with the distant ambiance of urban white noise.

She was pulled out of her reverie by a small yet insistent tug from her fishing pole. A small smile gracing her face, Kanan held the pole with both hands and pulled.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Mari _explode_ from beneath the water.

"KANAN-CHAN!"

More surprising than that however, was the fact that Mari was wearing a mermaid outfit.

Mari almost won their match, as Kanan had devoted most of her effort into deciding whether or not to look at the seashells covering her chest.

Eventually though, Kanan won with an unusual ring-out; she'd grabbed Mari by the tail and hurled her back into the river.

* * *

Evening fell on the busy streets of Numazu, the city's nightlife coming alive as work and responsibility gave way to leisure and luxury. After a long day of fending off thugs and ruffians who consistently attacked her for no particular reason whatsoever, Kanan found herself with some free time and decided to hit up the bowling alley. Some non-combat-related physical activity would do her some good.

As Kanan handed over the yen to the counter girl, a sudden chill ran down her spine.

"Well, well, well... I spy, with my golden eyes... a KANAN-CHAN!" sang out a familiar voice from behind.

Taking a deep breath, Kanan noticeably deflated as she exhaled with resignation. "Oh great..." she lamented. The blunette turned around to see her persistent stalker, the blonde engaged in a curious yet comical freestyle dance as her eyes glinted with manufactured madness.

"Hello Mari," she greeted with a sigh.

"I've been looking for you, Kanan-chan~" breathed Mari eagerly. "Time to throw down!"

"I thought you didn't start fights indoors," deadpanned the blunette.

"Oh, no, no, no! I'm not here for a physical fight; this isn't a love hotel you know," she winked. (Kanan interjected with a sigh.) "But! Since we're both here, I challenge you to a Bowling Battle!"

Kanan blinked. "Is that all? Alright then. I accept your challenge."

In the end, Kanan won after ten frames of hurtling bowling balls down lane, but it was in no way a satisfying victory. In fact, Kanan left feeling more annoyed than when she'd arrived.

While she fielded an impressive score of 210, Mari stopped trying after she got to 69.

* * *

A small smile donned Kanan's face as she stepped out of the photobooth, the blunette having found fun in setting up the various filters and edits for her photos. Silly though it was, the experience had tapped into a dormant vein of unfettered joy within her, an emotion she'd seldom been able to enjoy to its fullest extent in the past.

Reaching for the small roll of film the machine deposited, she gazed upon the pictures with adoration before her smile dropped off her face with the weight of an anchor.

The photobooth was by no means large, able to fit perhaps three or four occupants at maximum. Kanan had been alone. And yet...

"Why is Mari in all of these?!"

Outside the arcade, manic laughter echoed around the streets of Numazu.

* * *

Normally, Kanan would be worried about Mari's sudden appearance. This time however, she only sent her self-proclaimed rival a mysterious smile. It seemed to have escaped Mari's attention, but she'd made the fatal mistake of ambushing Kanan next to a full rack of bikes.

To Mari's credit, it took five whole bikes, slammed into her body at breakneck speed, to finally down her.

* * *

The clock ticked onward, quietly heralding the arrival of a new day as the hands of time crossed the border of midnight into the AM. Soaking in the atmosphere of the small bar she'd stumbled into for the night, ruminating on days long passed, Kanan silently signaled to the bartender to leave the bottle as he refilled her drink. He acquiesced with a polite bow, retreating to leave her to her thoughts.

She briefly registered the sound of the front door as another patron entered the establishment. No doubt some other lost soul here to drown their sorrows. Not that Kanan could judge.

As she nursed a glass of whiskey on the rocks, she sighed. Today was the anniversary of her downfall; the day of her reckoning and ruination. How could she not lose herself in a haze of alcohol for just this one night, for all her mistakes and regrets and poor choices and failures?

Kanan felt a familiar presence at her side as someone took the stool next to her, but the lack of alarm she felt indicated that this clearly wasn't Mari. Mari knew better than to bother her today. She glanced over.

Her gaze was met with intense blue eyes.

"...You," acknowledged Kanan with a nod. "It's been a while."

Before her was You Watanabe, her friend, rival, and apprentice from the time before.

"Yes it has," agreed the brunette. She allowed the briefest flicker of a smile cross her lips before clamping down on the fleeting feeling of joy. "We need to talk."

"About what?" drawled Kanan lazily as she drank.

"She's back. And I can't stop her."

Kanan's glass all but slammed down on the counter, the blunette leveling a measured glare. There was only one person You could possibly be referring to.

She blinked, and in that moment flashes of memory played behind her eyelids, images ingrained into her very soul of darkened streets and heavy sullen rain, phantom pains burning her nerves with injuries inflicted long ago. An involuntary shudder passed through her, the consequences of that night having instilled a new primal instinct within her psyche that demanded she flee.

Taking a deep breath, Kanan calmed herself, forcing her nerves to relax. "I'm sorry to hear that," she replied evenly. She reached for the bottle of whiskey and poured herself a new glass.

But of course You wouldn't accept such a noncommittal response. "She started small, hitting up some of the smaller outfits around the city, but she's already moving on to bigger fish. If she keeps making waves, it won't be long before we're dealing with a tsunami."

Kanan snorted. "Always with the aquatic idioms," she remarked offhandedly.

"This is serious," insisted You. "She's stirring up a hornet's nest and I need your help to deal with it. Please? For old time's sake?"

The blunette drank her whiskey slowly, contemplating. Though they'd drifted apart since, she and You were friends. They were family. And that meant something to Kanan. But at the same time, she was only human; and she just couldn't bring herself to face that particular demon.

"I'm not taking her head on. Been there, done that, not doing it again."

You shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean. I'll deal with her if... _when_ the time comes." Kanan shot her a glance. If anyone could, it would be her. It _should_ be her. Best to let the Dragon handle the Tiger...

"Then what do you need me for?" asked Kanan reasonably.

"There's a certain someone I was hoping you could... negotiate with."

* * *

A heavy weight settled in Kanan's stomach as she looked over her latest and possibly greatest foe thus far, the dark-haired yakuza family captain glaring back at her with fierce emerald eyes as a bo staff twirled in her hands. It wouldn't be the first time Kanan put her fists up against a weapon, but this was certainly the most intense aura she'd felt from such a foe.

Violet eyes and emerald irises narrowed in synchronicity as they prepared to charge each other, but both were forestalled by the interruption of a third party.

A loud shriek of excitement bounced around the empty street of Numazu as Mari Ohara practically _dive-bombed_ their fight from above, cratering the hood of an unfortunately parked car as she landed. The blonde's tanto knife waved menacingly as she leered at the pair of belligerents.

"So it's a three way you're after?!" gasped Mari in mock scandal. "Why Kanan-chan! I had no idea you were that kind of woman!"

"Not the time, Mari," growled out Kanan. "Come back later if you want to get your ass handed to you."

"Why wait? You can give it to me just as good right now~"

The ravenette's scowl deepened. "Enough. You'd best leave if you don't want to spend the night in the gutter," she growled.

"Don't threaten me with a good time~" purred Mari.

Emerald eyes blazed in fury and a wrathful roar filled the air as the first punch was thrown.

* * *

The trio of fighters panted heavily as they lay sprawled out on the hard pavement, their three-way match having come to an end. It had been hard fought, but the bout had ended rather decisively when Kanan picked up Mari by the foot and literally used her to bludgeon Dia down to defeat, swinging the blonde around like a living flail. The blunette was so exhausted that she'd dropped to the ground as well in some odd yet necessary show of solidarity.

Typically, Mari was the first to speak. "Ara ara~~ I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find another rival worthy of my attention." She turned over to cast a lewd leer at the ravenette. "You sure know how to get my motor going~!"

"Spare me," drawled Dia dryly as she got up. "Though I'll be certain to keep an eye on you as well, Mari Ohara."

"Babe, you can keep way more than an eye on me, if you know what I mean," flirted the blonde aggressively.

"Be silent lest I kick your teeth in," hissed Dia. She looked to Kanan. "Now then, Kanan-san. I believe we had business to discuss?"

"We do," affirmed the blunette. "Could we take this discussion somewhere more private, away from prying eyes?"

Dia nodded and led her away.

* * *

As she stared out the great glass windows overlooking the city of Numazu, Family Captain Dia Kurosawa pressed a hand against the cold surface, reflecting on recent events as well as questioning the personal pastimes of her newest ally, a former mover and shaker by the name of Kanan Matsuura, and someone who seemed determined to pull herself up from the depths she'd sunk to and rise back to the top.

Dia could respect that. In fact, given how successful the blunette was being so far, Dia would even go so far as to say she admired her. After all, she'd invited Kanan into her family office, practically a second home to her, and offered the blunette her choice from a wide range of luxurious amenities. Yet instead of feast upon expensive sushi or enjoy a relaxing massage (both of which were indulgences that Dia occasionally partook in), Kanan had humbly requested a simple shower.

Dia could choose to feel insulted that her offers of luxury were declined in favor of simple hygiene; it would certainly explain the uncertainty of her choice of ally. But no, that wasn't it.

No, this strange feeling emanated purely from the fact that, for the past few minutes now...

_"Omoi wa nosete HAPPY HAPPY TRAIN to go! Ashita ga yonderu bokutachi wa~~"_

...Kanan was singing in the shower.

_"Mayowazu nottara PARTY PARTY TRAIN to go! Igai na hito ga soba ni ita?"_

It wasn't as if Kanan's singing was bad. In fact, Dia thought it was quite the opposite.

_"Kitai ni kagayaku hitomi nara mieru yo tooi eki de kitto nanika ga matteru no"_

It's just... who would have expected this from a former yakuza heavyweight?

_"Ah! Doko made mo ne... HAPPY TRAIN...~~!"_

For a few seconds, there was silence, broken only by the muffled sound of water pouring off Kanan's naked form through the door.

But then...

_"Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite~"_

" _MARI! Get off me!_ "

From her place beside the glass, Dia sighed and facepalmed.

"She really is everywhere..."

**~END~**

**Author's Note:**

> Will Mari get off Kanan? Will Mari get Kanan off? Will Dia get dragged into the fun? Yes, yes, and yes. :P


End file.
